


A Weekend at Westworld

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teddy Flood Westworld, Westworld - Freeform, William Westworld, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: A request I received from awhile ago. Fem!Reader X Older!William where they visit Westworld for the first time together.
Relationships: Teddy Flood/Reader, The Man in Black/Reader, William (Westworld)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Weekend at Westworld

I lowered myself into the bathtub of my home and relaxed immediately when the hot water made contact with my cool skin. The bubbles from the bath soak I had just emptied into the tub nestled me into a cocoon of sweet fragrance, one that had become a favorite of both mine and my partner’s. Rubbing some soap and bubbles onto my tired muscles, fatigued from the week of work I had just completed, I sighed contentedly; my current state of tranquility is something I hadn’t treated myself to in quite sometime, and from the frequent stressors at work--well, I had been needing a weekend to decompress. Closing my eyes and taking in deep, slow breaths, the only thing I wanted at this very moment was for it to last longer than such--but my thoughts and hopes were contradicted when suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps became apparent. 

Quickly gathering the bubbles to cover myself, I prayed even faster to G-d that I did lock the door and didn’t accidentally let a stranger barge into my home. Once again, however, that theory I created in my fright was debunked; there, stood in the doorway of the bathroom, was my boyfriend. 

Taking in the sight of me before him, he chuckled softly. But annoyed that he had spooked me, I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Will.” 

“Sorry hun,” he apologized before walking towards me, “But it looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

With the glare and frown dissipating off my face, I beamed up at him.

“Miss me?”

Folding my arms over the rim of the tub which I then used as a support for my head, I nodded up at him.

“Very much so; I wish you were here with me this week, work was just G-d awful. But,” I sighed, looking up into his blue eyes, “it’s over now. Anyways, how was your week at the park with our board-buddies?”

Lips curling into a smile upon hearing my nickname for our fellow board members, they then quickly formed into a pout, as if he just sucked on a sour lemon, “Ehh...not as fun when I go alone.”

Feeling a little fresh, I rolled my eyes at his answer, “Figured that, ‘cuz that’s why we’ve never been to the park together.”

Giving me his ‘that’s-bullshit-and-you-know-it’ look, he then shook his head.

“I’ve told you the real reason; what I turn into when I step foot in there, (Y/N), it’s ugly.”

Noticing how quickly the tone of the conversation had gone from lighthearted to heavy, I decided not to push the matter any further.

He probably just had a tough few days--having to deal with the arrogant men he sits on the board with once every week is exhausting enough for him.  
“I’m gonna head to bed,” he muttered.

Nodding at him for the final time, I watched as he exited the bathroom, leaving me with my bubbles.

Entering the master bedroom after finishing my nighttime routine, I was surprised to find it empty--as William did say he was going to bed.

Puzzled, because my boyfriend is not one to break his promises, I was about to investigate the rest of our home for his whereabouts when I saw light coming out from our closet. Approaching the entrance without making a sound, I watched from the outside as William was knelt on the floor, staring angrily down at the black cowboy hat he held in his hands. From his stare, it seemed as if he was locked in a staring contest with the inanimate object--trying to break it down with those frigid blue eyes of his.

“Will,” I called out softly, “what’s wrong?”

Even with his back to me, I could still see that his face had fallen when he realized I had found him at a moment he wanted to keep private. Shoulders slumping as he let a sigh out from his lips, he responded,

“I know I’ve kept you out of that part of my life, hun--”

Realizing that my comment from earlier may have made caused my boyfriend to react like this, I shook my head as to prevent him from apologizing.

“Will, no, I was just being--”

“No. Let me explain, (Y/N),” he cut me off, as he got up from his spot on the floor and came up to me. Dropping the hat on the ground, he placed his now free hands gently on my shoulders and looked in my eyes,

“When I said that I turn into something ugly in the park, I wasn’t lying to scare you off. I told you that because it’s true; the park let’s people shed their skin and exercise their inhibitions, revealing the reality that’s underneath. My truth is dark and ugly--and I’ve been purposely hiding it from you.”

Instead of responding right away, because I didn’t want to impulsively say something, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Moving his hands down from my shoulders and to my back, he rubbed the area gently.

After formulating a response, I looked up at his face and gently pushed away from him, only to cup his face between my hands,

“I know you have your reservations about bringing me to the park with you, Will, and I respect and understand that. But, what if you say is your true self, isn’t? Yes, you, I and everyone have a negative side but, that doesn’t invalidate the positive side and make the negative side the true and only side. You are the most gentle, intelligent and caring man I have ever loved, and those are only a fraction of the things I love about you. Let me love and see all of you Will, even the things you think are ugly. Please.”

Running his hands gently through my hair, he gazed at me softly before kissing my forehead.

“You really want to do this, hun?”

“I’m not going to force you, but yes, yes I do.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow then,” he murmured, then pressed another chaste kiss to my forehead before we headed to bed together. 

The next day, as Will had promised, we arrived at the park. After disembarking the shuttle and going through the whole ‘Welcome to Westworld’ introduction, it was time for us to change into the old-Western style attire for the park.

And it was also now the time for us to separate, which is something I knew was inevitable and not looking forward to. 

“I’ll meet you on the train?” I asked, gently running my hand up and down his arm. 

Sensing my anxiousness, he smiled at me reassuringly, “I’ll be there, don’t worry, dear.”

Smiling back at him, I stood up on my toes and softly kissed his cheek before turning into the doorway of the changing room. 

After finally having my outfit chosen, a (Y/F/C) dress and some simple black leather boots, I was ready to enter the park. Opening the door at the end of the dressing room, I exited one world and immediately found myself in the other: Westworld. 

Rooting myself in front of the door I had just entered the park through, I looked hurriedly around at the people--and Hosts, who sometimes could be nearly impossible to discern from humans--surrounding me, trying to find William.

He said he’d be here...why don’t I explore the train, and then maybe I’ll find him.   
Tentatively stepping from my spot, I began to walk through the old-fashioned train. But the walk I took to settle my anxiety only worsened it; every man wearing a cowboy hat I passed by I thought could be Will, but much to my chagrin, wasn’t.

I should’ve asked him what he was going to be wearing!  
Entering the final car, which was virtually empty save for the brunette man sitting alone by one of the car’s windows, I let out a defeated sigh and plunked down onto one of the benches. My sigh must have been loud enough for the man to hear, for he turned to look over at me.

“You alright over there?”

Glancing over at the man, whose dark brown curls framed his kind-looking face, I shyly nodded--not wanting to make this stranger concerned.

But as my luck would have it, he probed again, clearly not believing me, “Sure about that?” Striding over to me, he took the bench in front of mine, and smiled warmly at me.

“I’m sure good at knowing when somebody's down,” he continued, now with a look of understanding.

Looking up into his eyes, which were the same shade of blue as William’s, I finally spoke to the stranger, “I would actually have to say that you are very good at that…?”

“Teddy. Teddy Flood,” the man said, putting his hand out for me to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Teddy. I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“Well, (Y/N), might I ask what a lady like you is doin’ here alone?”

Inwardly rolling my eyes at the cliche wording of his question, which made it extremely obvious that he was a Host, I responded,

“Well, Teddy, that happens to be the same question I’ve been asking myself. I came here with my boyfriend but have yet to find him so I--”

The sound of the train whistle cut me off. Looking out the window to my right, it appeared as if we landed in Sweetwater.

“Why don’t you stay with me, and I’ll help you look for him,” Teddy stated with a determined glint in his eye.

Getting up from our seats, he politely held up his arm to me, which I happily wrapped my hand around.

“I’d appreciate that a lot, Teddy.”

Arm in arm with Teddy as he led me into Sweetwater, my attention wasn’t drawn to exactly where he was taking me, but rather hooked onto the bustling town itself. And while it wasn’t my first time in the park, the ingeniousness and realness of it never failed to amaze me. Too distracted by Sweetwater, I didn’t realize where Teddy had brought me until I was hit with the pungent smells of tobacco, alcohol, sweat and heavy perfume.

He brought me to the damn Mariposa--which happened to be the saloon and most conveniently, brothel. 

Leading me over to a table by the back corner, I sat down while he went to go get us drinks.

It was a common occurrence for the saloon to be filled to the brim with guests and Hosts, who all came to get drunk and start a bloody bar fight, or get drunk and spend some time with a girl--or two. 

And right now, as I waited patiently for Teddy to arrive back with our beverages, did an inebriated group of Hosts decide to commence a gun fight by shooting my new friend. 

“NO, Teddy!”

Rushing over to him, my path was blocked by the drunk and aggressive Host who had shot him.

“Hey there, lil’ missy--”

“Hey! That’s my lady you’re talkin’ to!”

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The Host who had just intimidated me, along with the rest of his posse, now had their heads blown off. Watching as their bodies collapsed onto the floor, I then cautiously looked up to see who the hell pulled the trigger, and had to do a double take.

Standing tall in the doorway of the Mariposa holding up a rifle, was William. Clad in all black, his clothes and stance made him larger than life. Making his way over to me with big, confident strides, the whole room seemed to be watching him in trepidation.

Once he was close enough to me, I wordlessly wrapped my arm around his waist and looked back down at the floor where the Hosts he shot were lain.

“You alright, darlin’?” William asked, shuffling to look over at my face. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit shocked, is all.” I admitted breathlessly.

Nodding in agreeance, he gave me one last look-over before leaving my side to walk over to the bar, only to come back with a bottle of whiskey.

“Here, drink some of this,” he said, twisting the cap off to hand me the full bottle. Bringing the drink to my mouth, I let the alcohol run its course in me.

After a moment, the once silent saloon had its loud volume restored and the people continued as if nothing had happened.

“Is that what you were referring to last night, Will?” I asked, handing the bottle back to him as I wiped my lips.

“Yes,” he said, sounding a little unsure, but prompting for me to continue.

“Well,” I began, pausing only to wrap my arms around his neck, “I thought what you did was incredibly noble--a little scary at first yes but, you protected and stood up for me, nonetheless. And that is nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, it was also kind of sexy,” I finished, giggling at the last part.

Seeing the worry in his face turn into a relaxed smile, he leaned down to kiss me passionately.

“In that case, why don’t we get out of here, hun.” William said after we broke apart from one another.

I laughed once again, “I couldn’t agree with you more.”


End file.
